monstergirlencyclopediafandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Lilim/@comment-34904368-20200102022401/@comment-37028137-20200102210726
Let me see if I understand this correctly (I may have to dust off my Trans-Specular Temporal Algorithm Lectures from the Academy but we'll get there.) So if each 'timeline' has an equal rate of perpetual movement within one uniform direction (let's denote this direction as E i.e. 'eternity' for simplicities sake.) These timelines are in fact a representation of the entire spectrum of Multiverses from their respective start to end points and no overflow. Now we all know that every Multiverse is held within the overarching crucible known as the 'Ominverse' (We will use Om to represent the appropriate numerical sequence. Since O looks too similar to 0) Now these timelines (E) as you said are not divergent upon each other, and that they interact. Therefore I must surmise they act similarly to a Plexus nerve bundle. Each nerve ending is separate and independent yet still part of the larger whole bundle. (We will represent this with P for 'Plexus') You note that these timelines are a "mere fraction of a reality" so they each remain locked in a "Static Equilibrium" (You mention timelines A, and C so I assume there is a B. Plus Tetrahedrons are more stable mathematically. TA, TB,TC in the formula.) These three fractals formed from the timelines would thusly form a 'Euclidean simplex.' Whereby the amount of pressure placed upon all three timelines is equal so the sum of outside forces (Time Lords, Gods, Writers ect.) is equivalent to zero and they support the multiverse. (We'll call this T for Tetrahedron) Now discounting any external influences (As we have above thank you T) we can focus on internal variances. You mentioned that: Let's say a person A from a Timeline A managed to shift into a Timeline C, he made changes into both of these timelines, no? One is him leaving a timeline, the other entering another (and that's if we discount any shenanigan that his presence made somehow impact on timeline C by any mean). So we can discern that each movement between timeline A and timeline C has a profound impact on the present space thereby fundamentally altering the unfolding events and modifying or even overwriting any possible future. (Mm time travel is a mean, heartless, mistress.) And each of these timelines share a distinct "Reality Altering" event which modifies their causal outcomes. This would serve as both the focal point of the timelines' similarities and differences as well as the breach point which allows the character's transference between the timelines. (Put a pin in that we'll be back to it. Oh and RAE for Reality Altering Event.) Now when any person interacts with a new timeline that is not their original point they become part of the fabric of events within said timeline. Now as you said these interactions between timelines happen infinitely ad nauseam. So they end up creating a reciprocal feedback loop. (Call this R for reciprocal.) Okay back to the 'Reality Altering Event' within each Reality and set along only one timeline stands a specific event or object you called them the Objects of Interest (Ohh very mysterious! OI for Objects of Interest.) These 'Objects' are in some fashion integral to the structure which upholds the Multiverses. But because these Objects only exist in their Original Timeline and cannot be replicated (I assume this is where the stakes arise in the story?) they must be guarded. Because if these Objects were removed or the Original Timeline were destroyed it would break the precarious "Static Equilibrium" on which these Multiverses hold and it would lead to their utter destruction. An interesting premise I must say. Also I put my math below if you're interested. Cheers, The Weary TimeLord.